


Playing in the sand

by IdkManLifeIsWeird



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Assassin Hajime Hinata, Coming Out, I'll add more to the tags later maybe ;v;, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Death, Prince Nagito Komaeda, just a little bit of that i swear, kind of??? idk if it counts, mentions of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkManLifeIsWeird/pseuds/IdkManLifeIsWeird
Summary: Nagito Komaeda was a strange man, that much was for certain.He wasn’t the stuck up snob that Hinata had thought him to be. He liked reading, isolation and the occasional dark jokes. Quite literally the opposite of what the chestnut haired man had pegged him for. He was withdrawn, so much so that Hinata was sure his only true social experience came from Hinata himself.(Don't mind the title it was a placeholder at first but now I'm fond of it.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Playing in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently almost 2 am and I started writing at 11 pm. 
> 
> no beta so I'm gonna cry about this in the morning if I remember i even posted this
> 
> also
> 
> idk where this went its too late for me to care SLKJFLKJFD 
> 
> head empty no thoughts unu

Nagito Komaeda was a strange man, that much was for certain. 

He wasn’t the stuck up snob that Hinata had thought him to be. He liked reading, isolation and the occasional dark jokes. Quite literally the opposite of what the chestnut haired man had pegged him for. He was withdrawn, so much so that Hinata was sure his only true social experience came from Hinata himself. 

“Hinata-kun! “ Komaeda blinked at him owlishly, fingers drawn tight as he closed the leather bound book in hand shut, “Come to join me again? “

Hinata looked around at the room. It was the royal archive this time instead of the library. Maybe the man was writing a book or researching past relatives for some sort of royal shitty tutor lesson again. 

The man sneezed as he inhaled a thin cloud of dust. The place was practically layered and caked in it, it would’ve sent the baker running for their money.

“Y-Yeah…. “ He mumbled, rubbing his nose to stop himself from sneezing yet again. He blinked and sat close to the prince---Well as close as he could. Komaeda was encircled by piles of thick books so there was an obvious wall of books between the both of them

“So… “ Hinata leaned over the wall, eyes flicking between the book in his hand and the soft suppleness of his lips when they moved to form his wonderfully enthralling words (most of the time), “What are you doing here? Gonna take Sonia up on her ‘summoning ghosts’ offer? “

Komaeda frowned and stared holes into him, his thin eyebrow cocked and he sighed, glancing away with pursed lips, “No--And she specifically likes to call them spirits Hinata-kun. Your brain must be rotting if you can’t even remember that much. “

“H-Hey! “ Hinata looked offended, eyebrows drawn and nose scrunched up. He squinted at the other man who was currently occupied with studying the front and back of the book. He allows a soft puff of air to leave him before he gingerly picks up an untouched book. The leather work was old, probably ancient as fuck too considering the poor quality of it compared to others. He mindlessly flipped through its yellowing pages, skimming it quickly and absorbing what little information he could pay attention to. 

“Hmm? “ Komaeda’s gaze flickered up once again to meet his, moonlight eyes dared Hinata to give him some kind of retaliation. Hinata bit the inside of his cheeks and rolled his eyes, he knew that no matter what he said the prince would have something already spilling out of his mouth, with him having such a silver tongue and such.

“I’m not gonna entertain you this time. “ He grumbled, placing the book back down in its previous place, “You didn’t even answer my question. “

Komaeda let out a disappointed sigh, obviously not content with the answer. Hinata didn’t care though, he could be disappointed all he wanted. Hinata would not indulge him right now, he wasn’t really up to defend himself from petty remarks and poetic olden insults even if they were in good will.

A smile played on his  rosy lips, “For my own entertainment of course! History is fascinating and I was just curious about how a pathetic bug like me could be so related to such fine royalty! I do this every so often to remember that someone so disgusting should live up to high expectations! “

Hinata pursed his lips and shifted slightly farther away. There it was. One of the few reasons why he found it a bit difficult to talk to the man. His self-deprecating sense of humor (was it really humor? ) was unsettling on a few levels. 

Just as he was about to speak up Komaeda withdrew again. Previously wild and spiralling eyes shifting back into the doe-like gentleness that everyone else was used to. He held his fingers up to his mouth and chuckled softly, cheeks flaring with an embarrassed scarlet tint. 

“Apologies, that was unsightly as always… “ He turned his attention back to the book he held. He flipped it open and read silently for a few moments, “Say Hinata-kun may I ask you something? “   
  


Hinata was puzzled but shrugged nonchalantly nonetheless. His questions never phased him--They did in the beginning but now they didn’t.

The starlight haired prince hummed, not removing his eyes from the page, “Did you know that a good three or so of my ancestors died by assination? “

Amber eyes widened and suddenly the item tucked away safely in his boot felt ice cold against his calf, “What? “

Komaeda nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief, “Ah admittedly that must have been so terrifying but… Thrilling too. “

“W-What the hell do you mean thrilling?!? “ Hinata’s voice raised a bit louder than he would have liked. Shock was evident in his bewildered expression.

“Thrilling! Exciting! Heart pounding! “ The man chirped innocently like they weren’t discussing real murders of real people, “All of it because it was by someone they knew! “

His stomach coiled tightly and a molten dark feeling began to settle.

“Ah how unfortunate for them, to be betrayed and backstabbed by someone whom they trusted and cared deeply for. While my heart does indeed ache for them it flutters just thinking about what their assassin was thinking when they committed that act! How much despair did they need to overcome in order to do it? Do you think they had any at all Hinata-kun? Or were they just worthless empty sacks of human, flesh devoid of emotions? “

“I uh… “ His throat felt dry and the back of his neck was burning, palms sweating and heart pounding. What should he say, what could he even say, “I don’t know? Maybe? “

Komaeda turned his gaze back to him and he could see it. The glint of passion and madness in his eyes swirled together with the lovely shade of green-grey he’d grown to adore. This happened when he was too far into his mind, fucking around and fiddling with his thoughts like they were toy blocks. 

“Assassins truly are something else Hinata-kun~” He hummed, gently caressing the leather book resting in his hands. Thin nimble fingers ran down the spine of it before slipping down the edge of yellowed pages. His hand jerked away suddenly and then there was a crimson droplet forming on the tip of his finger. Komaeda didn’t seem to care, he merely grimaced and put the book down. No doubt wanting to avoid any tampering of its history with his blood. 

Hinata reached out and grabbed the other’s hand sharply. Komaeda didn’t fight it, he was too enthralled with the things swimming around in his mind. The brunette wrinkled his nose. The thought of licking the blood clean off crossed his mind for a moment but he refrained from doing so. Instead he dabbed at it carefully with the cuff of his sleeve.

“If I were to ever be assassinated I don’t think I’d be too upset. “ Komaeda hummed, watching Hinata work to stop the small cut from bleeding anymore, “I think I’d accept it. Such dirt like me shouldn’t be without a proper disposal. “

“Can you stop talking like that for one second! “ Hinata stated in exasperation, he’d finished stopping the cut from bleeding but he still held the soft hand in his. The coolness of Komaeda’s skin against his warm skin was absolute riveting, it nearly distracted him from what he was going to say, “Komaeda… “

His throat burned and made an attempt to choke down the words he was going to say, ‘Stop it,’ his mind screamed at him. Shaking his entire being, shaking  _ him _ . He wasn’t allowed to do this, to feel like this, to  _ say _ this.

“You really don’t deserve to be assassinated or anything like that---You’re wonderful and spectacular! You shouldn’t say things like that… “ Hinata swallowed and continued, the item pressing against his calf no longer felt like it was freezing but instead burning. A blistering heat that wasn’t truly there, “I really think you should be able to live a long life, yeah? One where the only reason you die is because of old age and happiness--”

“Ah yes! I’ll reach my happiness limit and die instantaneously--”

“NO! I-I mean no. I didn’t mean it like that. “ Hinata glared at the prince who was now looking at him like he had a second head, “What I meant was… When you die  _ OF _ old age you should be happy. Happily married with happy kids and a happy wife. “

Komaeda looked taken back. His expression twisted and wrung in distaste before relaxing, “Hinata-kun I don’t want a wife. “

While metaphorically his jaw dropped, it did physically as well, “Wait what? “

The prince suddenly drew back further, not physically but obviously emotionally. His warm smile suddenly melted into a charismatic ‘charming’ one he’d usually see at grand galas and parties, “I… I’m not interested in women much. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable now or even if it disgusts you. “

He sucked a harsh breath between his teeth, suddenly forgetting about their previous conversation, “No, no I’m not disgusted or uncomfortable! “

Komaeda cocked an eyebrow and stood up quickly and took a few steps back which in hindsight was a terrible idea because he was one to get light headed. He wobbled, stumbled over the books and fell into Hinata’s lap. Hinata gaped and held his hands up and above his head like he’d just been caught with his hands in a cookie jar. His face burned with embarrassment as Komaeda groaned. 

“I--” Hinata quickly helped Komaeda off his lap and on his knees in a more cleared up area, devoid of books, “Sorry about that. “

Komaeda shook his head softly and Hinata watched in awe as those soft white curls bounced about as he did so. He shouldn’t be admiring him like this. His normally pale face was dusted with the brightest shade of red possible. Hinata could already hear it now. The prince ranting about how ungraceful and messy he was (which is an absolute lie). 

“No, no its fine. “ The starlight haired man stood up once more but more slowly and with the help of Hinata’s strong and broad shoulders, “I should’ve known better. “

As the man was about to speak again, Komaeda brought a thin finger to his lips and shushed him. Silencing any other things he wanted to say. 

“I forgot about my lessons today so I do need to be off quickly. “ A smile still danced on his lips, not quite like the ones Hinata enjoyed from him, “Thank you Hinata-kun for staying… It was nice having your company even for a short while. “

A calloused hand reached up to clasp at the much daintier one but it was too late. Komaeda Nagito was already out the door, leaving Hinata with his whirling thoughts. So quick and sly, he was almost like a kitsune.

He rubbed his face and looked around at the royal archive once more. Books that were neatly set up in a circle that was Komaeda’s sitting space were now an utter mess from the prince’s fall. No doubt some of them were crinkled and crumpled up now. The chestnut haired man sighed and grimaced before reaching down into his boot. 

With the flick of his wrist he revealed a sharp blade. It glinted with what little sunlight filtered through the room. It was long and curved just enough to hide in his boot without any suspicion. There were beautiful curls carved along the length of it. The dagger fit perfectly in his hand, practically melding into the flesh of his palm and the dip of his fingers like they were on being instead of two different parts. 

The man grimaced, fighting back a sneer as he stared at his eyes hardening and steeling once again to his emotions. 

He’d had the prince cornered and right where he wanted him to be but he hesitated. Hesitated because of the butterflies fluttering about in his belly, rattling the inside of his rib cage so furiously that Hinata truly did think he might have stabbed himself in the heart to stop it.

He was so close yet hesitation held him so dangerously close by the throat, affection only solidifying it. 

He always had next time.

And next time… Well it would go by ~~no it wouldn’t~~ like it was supposed to.

After all, he was the Ultimate Assassin. It'd be a shame if he couldn’t live up to his designated ~~and unfortunate~~ title. 


End file.
